Kill For Love
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: A girl living by herself named Lucy meets a young misterious man named Edmund. As they spend more and more time together Lucy begins to discover secrets about Edmund's past that should stay hidden. Will this end their love before it starts?
1. Helping An Unexpected Person

Helping an Unexpected Person

_**A.N. Once again a new story, like that's ever really new with me lately. This story does not set place in the magical world of Narnia but I've used Edmund and Lucy in it. Sorry about having 'Edmund Blake Pevensie' as Edmund's full name but I like the name of Blake as a middle name. I'm thinking I shouldn't have so many stories considering I keep starting a new one at least once every month. Tell me if you want me to keep writing these and new stories or if I should quit some ones while I'm ahead. Tell me what you think.**_

Lucy's P.O.V.

I was bored and waiting for the rain to let up. This was a huge house, sure, but there wasn't much to do here that I haven't done today. I've read half the books in the huge library mainly because I knew all the books from cover to cover. I looked all over the house for hiding spots in the house for when I play hide and seek with my friends. It's too bad they aren't here today.

I was just lying on the couch in the main living room downstairs listening for the rain and wind and to see if it would halt for at least 5 minutes. That was when I heard a noise, a loud noise, that came from outside. Above the noise I still heard a person, a man from what I heard, scream out in pain. I ran, opened the door and rushed outside. I found the man I heard scream in the soaked wet mud and grass with both of his hands on one side of his hip. In a panic, I ran over to him and suddenly realised what had happened. He had been shot by someone who must have fled afterwards.

"Are you okay?" I asked, but all he could do was put his forehead to the ground, close his eyes in pain and kneel on the ground. I slung his arm over my shoulder and helped him stand up slowly. He was hunched over in pain, still holding one of his hands in his wound, as he walked or, well, shuffled up to my house.

When we finally got inside his dumped himself onto the couch and slowly put his legs up over the side. I went to the bathroom mirror-case and got the first aid-kit. I knew how to treat these kinds of wounds. I have treated wounds worse than I expected his was. I ran into the living room to where the man was, pulled his shirt up a bit past the wound and sewed the wound after I cleaned it and put a bandage on it (The one that is in a square that has the tape on the edges).

"What is your name? Why did you get shot?" I asked him and at least this time he could answer me.

"My name is Edmund Blake Pevensie. And my dear you don't want to know why I got shot but all I will tell you is it wasn't for a good reason on my part." He groaned again and turned on his side. This wasn't one of the prettiest things to watch and he seemed to be in a lot of pain but there was nothing else I could do to help him.

"And what, might I ask, is your name?" He looked up at me with a stern smile of gratitude towards me.

"My name is Lucy Hollow. Happy to have helped you. But you should stay for the night, it is much too cold and wet to be outside and plus that wound needs to be looked at tomorrow morning anyway. And I can't guarantee getting you to a doctor by tomorrow.


	2. My Stupid Mistake

My Stupid Mistake

_**A.N. I love this chapter, a real Ed/Lu moment. SPOILERS! Anyway the reason I'm getting these out so fast is because I'm sick and stuck at home, so I really had nothing better to do. Enjoy, review (I don't mind constructive criticism) and favourite.**_

Edmund's P.O.V.

The young lady who rescued me, Lucy, walked out of the room and went upstairs after saying goodnight to me. She seemed to be nice enough but I knew I needed to get out of here. At least it would get her out of trouble but get me in deeper. God, I wish I wouldn't have done what did. I was mad, I didn't think straight and I know I shouldn't be putting this girl in danger. Closing my eyes, all my troubles seemed to disappear. Every one of the good memories came flooding back. I somehow knew I was dreaming because I hadn't experienced life as good as this for a long time in my life.

I awoke with Lucy sitting beside the couch I was lying on and checking the wound. It had closed up on slightly but it wasn't stinging as much as it was last night. She smiled at me when she saw I was awake.

"I hope I didn't wake you? How did you sleep? The wound didn't bother you much, I see." She examined the wound once more before putting a clean bandage on it.

"No. You didn't wake me at all and my wound didn't bother me at all, I forgot about it actually. I had the best sleep I've had in years. Nothing woke me through the night, it was relieving." I got up slowly and put my shirt down to cover the bandage, which I didn't want to look at because I quite queasy.

"Would you like something to eat? You should eat something to get your strength up." Lucy packed everything she hadn't used back into the first aid kit and smiled as she got up.

"Well, I guess it would be nice to have something to eat. I do feel quiet hungry." I went to stand up but I was in pain from the stitches and they felt like they were stretching.

"You really shouldn't be standing, Edmund. The stitches may come out and the wound could bleed more. Just sit and I'll get you some tea and toast and egg." She helped me sit back down and then walked into another room (Probably leading to the kitchen) and I could smell toast cooking and egg boiling and tea being brewed.

She came back with a lap tray that had the tea on the top corner the toast in the middle and the egg on the other top corner.

"Eat up. You'll need it to regain your strength." She handed me the tray and I began to shovel food into my mouth. I really was hungry and had no regard for manners while I was eating. But it was a good thing because Lucy didn't mind; all she did was laugh at the face I made.

When I was finished eating I got up slowly and found my way to the kitchen and dumped my dirty dishes into the sink. Lucy walked in and grabbed my arm.

"What are doing standing up? You should be lying down and resting." She walked me back to the couch. The doorbell rang and Lucy stood up telling me to stay down. She opened the door.

"I'm very sorry to bother you this morning, Ma'am. But we were wondering if you have seen this man." I saw the man hold up a photo. A photo of me. Lucy looked around nervously.

"N- No, I'm sorry; I haven't seen that man before. I'm sorry once again." She shut the door after they wished her a nice day. Lucy turned to me and glared at me.

"Why are they looking for you? What did you do?" She grinded her teeth at me slightly, waiting for me to answer her.

"I told you, I done things you don't want to know about. If you know what's best for you, you'll try to keep to your own business." I didn't realise how stern my voice sounded till I said the words.

"Is that a threat, Edmund?" She looked at me both shocked and scared. I stood up again and walked up to her and stopped at in front of her closely.

"No, it's a friendly warning because I don't wish for you to get hurt. Not after you've treated my wound." I smiled at her and she smiled at me slightly, still a little scared I thought."


	3. An Explanation That Was Truly Needed

An Explanation That Was Truly Needed

_**A.N. Okay I really like this ending, it's very sweet. I've had reviews about people guessing who Edmund really was and one person was going crazy trying to figure it out. Sorry for that but this one is Edmund's back story. I hope you all like this one because I certainly do. Enjoy, review, favourite if you haven't (I know you will want to *Laughs*) **_

Lucy's POV

I needed to know what he was hiding from me. I didn't care how bad it was, I was curious about his life and as to why the police were looking for him. I seemed very desperate.

"Why don't you try me, Edmund?" He shook his head no and looked through his fringe, which made him look scarier than he had been.

"Lucy, if I tell you there's the possibility of you getting hurt. And I don't want that. You don't deserve that." His eyes filled with tears and he sighed a heavy sigh.

"Edmund, have you ever thought if you don't tell me then I could get hurt? Please, please, please tell me. I can handle it, I promise." I got down on my knees and grabbed one of his hands. He sighed again. He pulled out of a photo of a beautiful little boy that looked about four years old.

"That's my son, well he was. His name was Blake. Five years ago he was killed in cold blood by someone he loved the most. He was my world, my universe and then he had to be killed! And now it's got me being chased by the cops." He choked out the first few sentences, then yelled 'then he had to be killed!' and began to break down crying when he had finished. I realised who he meant by the person he loved the most.

"He- he was killed by his mo-mother? You were married?" I felt like I was going to be sick. But it was because of the fact that a mother could kill her own son.

"I was eighteen when I married her. We were together till I was twenty. She killed him because my attention was too focused on him. I loved him, still love him, more than the woman I called my wife." He got this out easily enough but was still crying. I put my arm around his shoulders and held his closer than I thought I would feel comfortable, though I did.

"I got so mad that I picked up the gun I carried around, to understand why you have to know that this neighbourhood wasn't very safe and the police encouraged everyone to carry a gun with them, and grabbed her from behind and shot her in the back where her heart was. I wasn't thinking straight and I never thought I would kill someone but I have." Edmund's face screwed up and looked me in the eyes and I looked into his beautiful deep brown eyes. Easy Lucy, this guy is pouring his heart out and you're just thinking about how beautiful his eyes are. I snapped out of thought when Edmund removed my arm from his shoulders and placed it beside his leg.

"I am so sorry. He really is a beautiful baby boy. I would have loved to take you both away if I had of known you." A tear shed from my eye that Edmund wiped away and he smiled at me softly and sincerely.

"Thank you for being so understanding. You are the first person I have told that didn't go and run off. Don't cry Lucy, please don't cry. I'm fine and very happy that I've told you. Because now I know that you won't leave. But by telling you I may have put you at risk." He ran his thumb over the top of my forehand. I had never known that someone could do that but I still wanted him to know I was here for him.

Edmund walked out of the room and went get a drink of water. I ran upstairs and fell onto my bed burying my face into my pillow. I sighed and felt someone put their hand in my back. I looked up and saw Edmund lying next to me. All he did was run his hand up and down my back. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. With Someone New

With Someone New

_**A.N. I hope you like this. Oh My God the second chapter for this story in the same day. Who am I and what have I done with the real me? I was thinking that while you guys love my stories that I should get ideas from you guys. When you review you can put a review down if you want me to make a story based on it. You don't have to but I would like it. Enjoy.**_

Edmund's POV

Lucy closed her eyes and went to sleep. I lifted my hand from her back and touched her cheek. Her skin seemed unusually warm, her cheeks were a rose colour and her face was pale. She must have caught a cold or flu from helping me out of the rain. My fingertips ran across her cheek once more before running downstairs into the bathroom which was easy to find. I found some tablets for her to take. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water and then walked back upstairs and put the tablets and water on Lucy's bedside table. I pulled out the photo of Blake and placed inside a plastic slip and put it in the empty drawer.

I was thinking about the court date, the murder of my wife that murdered my son. I wasn't charged because it wasn't my fault but _her_ fault. I wouldn't ever say her name, no never; it was painful enough to think about my son, his beautiful laugh, and the way he would say _daddy_ to get my attention and even his cry when he woke up.

Lucy stirred and laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. I held her close and looked at her beautiful face while she was sleeping. She was smiling, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. If I had of know her four years ago I would have made her mind in a second within meeting her. But this relationship was going too fast like with the woman I married. I grew worried that I may lose Lucy if I don't marry her soon, but I shouldn't have been.

I saw the moon shine through the curtain and reflect off Lucy's skin. I slid out of her grasp and walked out of the room closing the door behind me. Leaning down I reached down and grabbed the TV remote. After flicking through the shows and seeing that nothing good was on I turned it on and lied down on the couch. My stitches still were sore but not excruciating and at least I could get up and down without being hunched over.

Morning arose only as if it was seconds later but I knew I got to sleep as soon as my head hit the arm of the couch. I walked into Lucy's bedroom and saw her still peacefully asleep. I lied down next to her before she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me.

"Good morning, Edmund. How did you sleep?" She got up leaning on her arm.

"I slept nicely. Thank you." I did the funniest thing I have in the last few days and kissed Lucy's cheek. She began blush bright red. I realised why her cheeks were redder than normal was because she wasn't looking too well. I reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the tablets and glass of water. I handed them to Lucy and she swallowed the tablets with the water.

"How did you know I wasn't feeling well?" She coughed once and then I helped her lay back down.

"You looked like you were getting sick last night. It's probably just the cold or flu, nothing to worry about." I felt her cheek and it was still really warm. "Just get some rest. You really need it. Drink some water too." I lied down next to her just looking at her.


End file.
